Talk:Troll
Excuse me, but mattking is not a troll. Just because he disagrees doesn't mean he's malicous. That's the whole point of an argument. Mattking is a valuable contributer. Guess I'll remove it sometime. Oh, and this is Anomonyous from topix dinosaur forum. 03:08, February 7, 2011 (UTC) *Excuse me, but can you explain how telling Spinodon to shove his dick into a blender is anything other than trolling? --Lord of the Allosaurs 20:09, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I undid your edit because Mattking was once a troll, and is therefore relavent to be on the page. Spino King 19:24, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Mattking was not a troll. He was more of a stubborn Tyrannosaurus supporter. Just because he insulted people a few times does mean he was a troll, or we would ALL be trolls by default. 13:55, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ehhh...name ONE time that Stygi or Wilferrel or someone told another contributor to cut off their dick or something. He is no longer a troll, but he sort of was one once because he insulted and refused to listen to criticism. --Lord of the Allosaurs 14:30, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't think he needs to be in the Troll sect, as he's a great discussor. He even interacts with Spinodont a lot. I'm not pointing fingers, but I know of a particular contributor who has trolled a lot in his own name, So if Matt gets his name on the Troll list, this "contributor" should be here, too. Zero Percent Wrong 14:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Zero Percent nailed it. If he's not a troll anymore, he doesn't need his name on, or else I could just put yours in, too. Anomonyous 03:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Gee, thanks. Zero Percent Wrong 18:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Grouptopping Colombian from zee dinosaur forum here. 2 points: 1.I think we can probably classify RJ/Nhazul/Neon as a troll nao.. 2.Mike Anderson and Texasaurus are THE SAME. Grouptopping Colombian from zee dinosaur forum here. 2 points: 1.I think we can probably classify RJ/Nhazul/Neon as a troll nao.. 2.Mike Anderson and Texasaurus are THE SAME. Umm, I think we can say THE KING OF BRITAIN is a troll. Reply 2. Yes, but they TROLLED DIFFERENTLY. We gotto fix this baby -EG Mattking, by present tense, isn't a troll. I suppose he had an alias while trolling. Also, I know of a Senior Contributor who also trolled under his name. Zero Percent Wrong 14:24, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Is it me? .....Who are YOU? Zero Percent Wrong 10:38, January 20, 2012 (UTC) To me,Mattking is an extremely valuable contributer on the forum,I don't know about his past though. Dilotodragon seriously Oh yeah was a weak troll, do not even try and kid yourself that he wasnt. Giganotosaurus Fan only knew how to call people retards, he was not dangerous. Seriously, stop sucking each others ****'s --- Dude, y u no use signature button??? Anyway, I don't know about Ohyeah's troll past, but Giganotosaurus Fan was in a time where he was the main troll and Contributors didn't know how to deal with him at first. Possible chance he was responsible for the Prehistopia Incident? Dunno. So, I think it's pretty much fair he should be on class-9, since as compared to many other trolls... he was more closer to the "Bad" side, I presume. Zero Percent Wrong 16:46, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Why not add Nathan? He's been undeniably trolling. You are just cowards- you've locked this article so no one can change SK's rank or add new trolls.